


I want to be with you when I grow up

by Bow_woahh



Series: Catradora Week 2018 [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future wishes, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, It was supposed to full angst but oh well, Tumblr: Catradora Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: Catradora Week 2018(Day 7: Childhood memories/Future wishes)They are supposed to be fighting- they should be killing each other.But they never can. And they never will.





	I want to be with you when I grow up

They are supposed to be fighting. Even now, even away from the battlefield, stuck in a cave, away from the eye of the rebellion, of the Horde, of anyone - they should be killing each other.

 

_But haven't they done that already?_

 

It's now a staring competition, both wounded, both holding weapons, both limping, limping _closer,_ then stopping, meeting in the middle.

 

They are communicating with their eyes. Because, words don't speak as much volume, compared to the convoluted nature of Catra's eyes, Adora decides.

 

And once she is staring deep enough, she realises what they are saying - _don't kill me_.

 

The sword clatters in the ground. So does Catra's weapon.

 

Now, Catra's eyes are urging - no, _begging_ her, to come closer. She does.

 

Their faces are only a couple inches apart, and usually it would be in a hostile manner, yet, today it is in an intimate one.

 

Adora is unsettled, but she's also at peace.

Catra is too.

 

Catra is struggling to find the words - Catra _can't_ find the words, so Adora does the talking.

 

“Do you, uh, remember, that-” she inhales deeply, exhaling softly, a cool breath fanning Catra's face.

She starts again. “Remember the day we were told that when we grew up that we would be loyal soldiers to the Horde? We were like...I don't know, we were little though.”

 

Catra nods, still mute, still confused as to what she wants to say, what she needs to say, or what she _should_ be saying.

 

“All of us, one by one, were asked what we wanted to be when we grew up - an obvious test, but a test Shadow Weaver was there for nonetheless.”

 

They both slightly shudder at the mentioned of that witch's name. They both know not to  mention it. She's gone now, after all.

 

_But part of her lives on in them._

 

“Everything was going well, until it got to our squadron - _her_ squadron. Rogelio _couldn't_ speak, no one apart from Kyle had realised up until that point, Kyle couldn't stop stuttering, Lonnie went _way_ over the top - Shadow Weaver was fuming.”

 

She chuckles, though it doesn't last long, and she continues.

 

“Then, you…” Adora has a gentle smile on her that for once, Catra _doesn't_ want to punch away.

“You said you wanted to be with me,” the gentle smile is now a frown.

 

“Of course she lost her temper with you - she never treated you fairly. But as she shouted at you,” she looks at the ground, “I _couldn't,_ so I said the same, right to her face...She, she spared you that day - I'm glad, even if it meant-”

 

Catra's hand brushes against Adora's, and her clashing eyes say a _thank you_.

 

“Now that we're grown up though…” another sigh that fans Catra's face. "And I haven't even got that. All I have is that _stupid sword_ and people who _aren't_ you.”

 

Catra still doesn't know what she's meant to say. Well, she does - that she hates Adora and wants to kill her. But she doesn't want to say that. But she doesn't want to admit that the Horde _isn't_ and never was her home. Her home is right here.

 

It's herself, it's Adora.

It's them, together, a pair, a team.

It's them against the world.

 

_But it can't be like that._

 

She says nothing.

 

“I get this means nothing, but I am _sorry_ , and I miss you, and I know, I _know_ you're not evil, and I still think we'd make a great team. That's what the grown up me wants right now: To be with you.” Her eyes stare into Catra's so intensely of feels as though either one of them is going to catch fire any second now.

 

“I don't, I don't want to hurt you more than I already have, so, if you want to hurt me, you can...I deserve it,” she whispers the last part, followed by a soft gulp.

 

Catra is confused.

 

She knows she's not evil, Adora is right, and she does miss Adora, and deep down she still wants what she's always wanted.

 

_But she needs to find her own way._

 

Catra decides. She decides on what she needs to do.

 

Tugging Adora's wrist, softly, intimately, their breaths are migling now, then their lips are meeting, and it's a little rough, but mostly soft, and new and weird and-

 

Catra pulls away, not wanting to get ahead of herself.

 

She finally speaks.

 

“I need to find my own way.”

 

Adora nods slowly, understanding, but still not completely comprehending what this will mean.

 

Catra leans in for another kiss, quick, but meaningful.

 

“I will come back though, because...the grown up me wants the same thing too.”

 

Adora smiles, and it isn't a gentle smile, it is a zealous smile, a smile Catra's missed, a smile Catra is glad to see again, _so_ glad she has a grin on her face too.

 

They are still close, still very close, and Adora can't help but pull Catra closer, whispering, “So you _promise_ you'll come back?”

 

“Promise.” Catra's voice is stern yet soft, assuring Adora she means it.

 

More smiles. Then Catra speaks up again.

 

“We still have a long way to go though, to be _completely_ better, but...while we wait for someone to bust us out, do you want to start?”

 

Adora gives a slow, happy nod, and that makes Catra giggle a little.

 

Turns out, they were never meant to kill each other, in fact, they started doing the opposite - living _for_ each other.

 

_The future was looking brighter each day._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for this being late, hope you enjoyed it, it was pretty fun to write. Feel free to correct any mistakes or error I may have m
> 
> Hopefully I'll have an AU for tomorrow's day, as I have some Tumblr prompts I need to do anyway, which are AU'S.
> 
> I had this other idea, but I'm thinking of that being another multichapter fic actually, instead of a one shot. 
> 
> Anyway if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, my username is the exact same lmao, here's the link too:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bow-woahh


End file.
